Im Auge des Todes
by DerSehnsuchtWegen
Summary: Die reine Wahrheit. Komplett überliefert und unverfälscht! Die nacht in der Voldemort Lily und James Potter...ja, was denn? Tjahaarrrhaarrr! Hier nachlesen! (Warning: Absoluter Blödsinn!)


Huhu!  
  
Gehört ma wieder nix mir. Langsam zweifel ich an mir...  
  
Alle, die irgendetwas weltbewegendes erwarten, die voller Spannung an ihrem Bildschirm kleben, Sabberspuren auf der Tastatur hinterlassen angesichts eines voraussichtlich bald nahenden Augenblicks, der in irgendeinem unerklärlichen Zusammenhang mit diesem Dokument steht, mit diesem Dokument, welches da sei fast vollständig überliefert...und die alten Schriftrollen und so...ach.... Wer also Großes erwartet, Überragendes, wenn nicht sogar Aussagekräftiges, der sei nun oder spätestens nach dem Konsum des vorliegenden Schriftstückes bitter, wenn nicht bitterst, enttäuscht. Denn dies Schriftstück ward aufgezeichnet von MIR (haaarrrrrhaaaarrrrrr!!!!) und sein Inhalt dürfte nicht dem Wissen und der Überlieferung der großen, allgemeinen Schriften (Buch, Zeitung, etc. usw.) entsprechen. Nhnhnein... Was hier geschrieben steht ist die Wahrheit und nichts...ach, lassen wir das...und UND es wird... was auch immer...  
  
Wenn ich diesen Hebel umlege....!!! Ich habn Schaden.  
  
Lest mal, ihr müsst mir auch nich sagen, was ihr davon haltet, weil es in einem Entspannungszustand verfasst wurde, den ich im Laufe der anstrengenden und energiefordernden Erschaffung eines Rollenspielsystems zusammen mit meinem kleinen Bruder mal eingeschoben hatte.... Wär aber trotzdem nett *gg* (ich krieg doch so gern Reviews!)  
  
Das ganze hier ist in einem sprachlich absolut korrekten hessischen Dialekt verfasst. Hessen können so schlimm nich sein (denkt jetzt bei einem Beispiel bitte nich an mich, das könnte negativ ausfallen...) Der kopflose Reiter von Sleepy Hollow war schließlich auch einer. Der is cool (ohne Kopf, der is nähhhmlich hässlich). Sprechen tut er allerings nix außer "Haaarrrrharrrrr!!!" ...wahrscheinlich aus Verunsicherung wegen der fremden Sprache da...hmm... Aber das werden wir ja jetz alles hinkriegen. Für die, die des Hessischen nicht so mächtig sind (was keinesfalls verwerflich ist), ist untendrunter eine Interpretation der getroffenen Aussage angegeben ;-)  
  
~Regieanweisung~ [Interpretation der Aussage + Analyse anhand eines Kommunikationsmodells]  
  
Ich rede zu viel. Immer.  
  
Viel Spaß mit der Wahrheit!  
  
*Im Auge des Todes*  
  
Szene 1  
  
~Im Haus der Familie Potter in Godric´s Hollow (oder?)  
  
Allemann daheim. Es ist Abend.~  
  
James: Juchheee, die Bach brünnt!!!  
  
[unsinnige Aussage, normal für Männer in James´ Alter]  
  
Lily: Jachtförschter mei, was es doa??  
  
[Der Satz einer fürsorglichen Ehefrau mit zwei kleinen Kindern + aufbauende Anrede in der Hoffnung baldigen Erwachsenwerdens der Adressaten]  
  
James: Er kimmt!!! Vasteckl dich!!! Harry, kloaner Hoseschisser! Merk dir: Mach nie die  
Dier off, wenn oaner net klingele dout!!!  
  
[Warnung/Sachinformation: Es wird mitgeteilt, dass sich jemand(wer auch immer, er sei hier männlichen Geschlechts) nähert und als persönliches Empfinden des Senders schwingt Unbehagen, wenn nicht Panik oder gar Angst, mit.  
  
Der zweite Teil der Aussage richtet sich an den Sohn des Senders, der sich noch im Babyalter befindet und die Information nicht verarbeiten kann (daher ist diese Aussage wiederum typisch für James), und soll belehrend wirken. Sachlich gesehen wenig wertvoll.]  
  
~Volde...äh, ja...betritt den Raum, in eine schwarze Robe gekleidet, eiligen Schrittes und augenscheinlich nicht aufzuhalten.~  
  
Lord: Gudn Oawed, die Härrn!  
  
[Freundliche Begrüßung wie beim Dazustoßen zu einer Stammtischrunde]  
  
Lily (emanzipiert): Un Weibsleu!!  
  
[Frau...*seufz*]  
  
James: Mach, dess de Land gewinnst, du Säububb!!!  
  
[Unkontrollierter und öffentlich lautstark zum Ausdruck gebrachter Gefühlsausbruch. Sachinformation: Ich wünsche dir, dass du bei der nächsten Ziehung am Samstag eine einsame Insel gewinnst! Persönliche Gefühlsbekundung: tiefe Abneigung, wenn nicht Hass oder gar Abscheu Anrede ist abwertend gemeint und versucht, den Adressaten wenn noch möglich zu reduzieren bzw. verniedlichen.]  
  
~ Lord V. würfelt: 67 rechnet drauf: + 140 (Bonus auf gezielte Zauber) rechnet aus: 98 und gewinnt!!! Gnadenlos. Lily Potter sinkt tot zu Boden. ~  
  
Lord: Haarrrhaaarrrr!!!  
  
[Aus Film abgeguggt. Offensichtlich. Sender ist nicht wortgewandt.]  
  
James: (wortlos, wartet auf den Tod)  
  
~Lord V. dreht James den Rücken zu und macht es sich im Sessel vor dem Fernseher bequem, James beginnt angesichts seiner toten Frau zu schluchzen, erwartet immer noch den Tod.~  
  
Lord: (@James) Ey, du Himbarsch! Holl mer emoal die Zaaring!!!  
  
[Aufforderung/Sachinformation. Sender fordert den Adressaten auf, eiligst die Zeitung zu holen. Beleidigungen beabsichtigt.]  
  
Fernseher: *piep* [Elekototrönisches Geräusch]  
  
James: (schluckt) äh...  
  
[Gefühlsbekundung der bodenlosen Verwirrung ohne wesentlichen Sachinhalt]  
  
Lord: (dreht sich im Sessel um) DIE ZAAARIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!  
  
[Tztztz...wer wird denn gleich laut werden... Ausdruck einer erheblichen durch psychischen Druck entstandenen Ungeduld]  
  
James: *leicht zu Tode erschrocken* *schwitzend* Jojo...  
  
(leise in sich hinein) Mmaarsch!!!  
  
[Zustimmende Antwort. Macht allerdings einen geringfügig aufgezwungenen Eindruck, der sich hier nicht ohne weiteres erläutern lässt. 2.Teil: Sachinformation/persönl. Gefühlsbekundung/Aufforderung (Im Bart versteckter Imperativ) Auf gut Deutsch eine Floskel, die wir alle kennen und gerne benutzen... Nicht freundlich gemeint.]  
  
Lord: (macht Anstalten sich zu erheben) Un e Flasch Bejer!!!  
  
[Sonderwünsche.]  
  
Harry: bäääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääääh!!!!  
  
[Persönliche Gefühlsbekundung. Sachinformation???]  
  
James: (wird nervös) (gerät unter Zeitdruck) Eich huh koan Schobbbe mih do!  
  
[Sachinformation. Mitteilung, dass die geforderte alkoholische Substanz in diesem Haushalt zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht verfügbar ist, wahrscheinlich aufgrund vorherigen ausgiebigen Genusses, was hier nicht zugegeben wird. Schobbbe= umgangssprachlich für Bejer, wobei Schobbbe Sammelbegriff für Substanz+Behälter ist.]  
  
~Lord V. streckt sich und beginnt, den Gürtel seiner Robe zu lösen. Sein Zauberstab fällt zu Boden.~  
  
Lord: Hach, Saudeng! (steckt den Zauberstab wieder in die Hosentasche)  
  
[Fluch. Nich nett.]  
  
James: Ei, eich gih emoah en freje moa dei Noachben...(zieht unauffällig die Jacke an)  
  
[Sachinformation. Verbaler Ausdruck des Vorhabens, die benachbarten Anwohner zu belästigen, um eine gewisse Menge der benötigten Substanz/Flüssigkeit zu erbetteln oder zu erwirtschaften.]  
  
Lord: Geb Goas! Eich huh net die ganz Noacht Zeit! (drückt auf der Fernbedienung rum) ...ei, wei gitt doa des Scheißdeng oa!!!???  
  
[Imperativ. Antrieb zur Eile. (Der Lateiner würde sagen: irrealis - unerfüllbarer Wunschsatz)  
  
Frage ohne den Wunsch, eine Antwort zu erhalten. Dient schlicht und ergreifend zur Unmutsäußerung und zur Schuldzuweisung der eigenen Unfähigkeit an ein elektrisches Gerät.]  
  
~James entfern sich leise Richtung Haustür.~  
  
Harry: BÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
[Heftige Unmutsäußerung.]  
  
James: *erheblich unter Zeitdruck* (fummelt am Haustürschlüssel) Etz wardde moa dei Peif  
ab, kloaner Jobbelfotzer....(= das da is nich das, was es zu sein scheint! Das is ganz  
  
friedlich! Das liegt bloß alles an der Lautschrift...)  
  
[Eindeutig Quidditch-geprägte Ausdrucksweise. Unkontrollierte Sachinformation + böseste Beleidigung eines Hilfsbedürftigen. Unterlassene Hilfeleistung.]  
  
Lord: (legt das Strickzeug beiseite) (@James) Suh ebbes seht mer net! Bies Kend!  
  
[Belehrung des Adressaten über korrektes Verhalten gegenüber hilfloser Mitmenschen. Ausfallende Äußerung.]  
  
~James findet mit schwitzigen Händen den richtigen Schlüssel und stellt fest, dass die Haustür noch offen ist.~  
  
tbc...vielleicht... 


End file.
